


Come On

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Scerek Feels [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottoming from the Top, Cuddles, M/M, Masturbation, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Riding, Scent Kink, Sequel, Sterek Free Ficathon, bottom!Derek, discussion of past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott ignores what happened last week until he finds Derek's come-stained henley shoved in the back of his closet.</p><p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/839328">A Play For Dominance</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [A Play For Dominance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/839328), and it got ridiculous. It was just supposed to be porn, then Derek got his feels all over. Oops? Just heed warning about Kate. Derek talks about that with Scott. (I'll name the series better later, if I write more.)
> 
> Prompt: **Derek/Scott** \+ Derek riding Scott. _hard_.

Somehow, Scott manages to scrape by in his classes, just enough that he doesn't need to go to summer school. He has the whole summer to do what he wants, and he already doesn't know what to do with himself. He's already been to Stiles' place for a few nights of video game marathons and missions of eating all the junk food Sheriff Stilinski had been trying to sneakily stockpile while Stiles had school.

Scott sighs as he rolls out of bed to face another summer day. It's been weeks since he last spoke to anyone involved with werewolves, outside Stiles, and the space from everyone isn't as freeing as he thought it'd be. He's keeping his word to giving Allison space; it's easier now that she's left for France for the summer, since he can't just text her. It still hurts, but it's fading with each passing day. 

He still loves her, and he's sure he always will, but he's starting to think maybe he should at least try to move on, like she had asked him to. His stomach twists in knots at the thought, but Scott knows he's already started to. 

_Not that sex with Derek is really moving on_ , Scott thinks, and it's so weird that his inner voice occasionally takes on Stiles' voice when he really needs get his ass in gear.

Stretching, Scott heads to his closet to dig out some clean clothes. When he opens the door, his nose twitches at the lingering scent of come and the preserve. Scott crouches down and digs out the balled up hoodie he had thrown in the back of the closet a week ago. Has he really not ventured into his closet for a whole week?

He cringes a bit and unwraps his shredded hoodie, and the smell intensifies. Scott breathes in without a thought as he sits on the ground, crossing his legs while he stares at the remnants of Derek's come stained henley. He swallows and takes another sniff and immediately regrets it when he's definitely sporting a hard-on that's just a bit more than waking up with morning wood.

In haste, he wraps the bundle back up and shoves it back in his closet, slamming the door quickly after. He breathes in deeply, and while the scent is fainter, he still can't get it out of his nose. Scott closes his eyes, and all he can see is Derek rutting against him. He blinks his eyes open and hurriedly grabs his towel. He needs a cold shower, stat.

* * *

Scott doesn't know why he's standing in front of the Hale house right now. It's a stupid impulse, and he knows it, but that didn't stop him. He frowns as he focuses on his hearing, and when he finds himself completely alone, he sighs.

“Where the hell else would be?” he asks himself. “I already checked the train depot...”

It makes no sense; these are Derek's usual haunts, and he's nowhere to be found. Scott takes a deep breath through his nose. Derek's been around recently, so maybe he can follow the scent trail. “Oh god, I'm proving all of Stiles' dog jokes,” he mutters to himself as he runs.

The trail leads downtown, and he tries to be inconspicuous with his sniffs, but with the looks he's getting from passersby, he's pretty sure he's failing at subtle, hard. Ignoring the looks, he finds the trail lead to an old building. It looks like there's a loft or something upstairs, and Scott blinks in confusion.

“Derek has a _loft_?” he questions as he enters as quietly as possible.

Scott glances at the lift and heads for stairs, not sure the lift is all that stable. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he only sees one door. He reaches for the knob, and it turns easily in his hand. He pushes the door open quietly and stares at the scene in front of him.

The loft is sparsely furnished, but there's a huge bed to the side that's taking up all of Scott's attention. Derek's bare ass is the first thing Scott sees, and he notices with a slack jaw that Derek has two fingers inside himself as he ruts against his bed, face pressed into something on his pillow.

“Derek?” Scott murmurs.

Derek tenses, and Scott can see that it wasn't because he'd been caught jerking off. No, Derek just came when Scott said his name. He's not sure what to do with this information as Derek pulls his fingers out roughly and wipes his hand on the material he had his face pressed into only moment earlier before quickly shoving it under his pillow.

“Scott, how the _hell_ -” Derek growls.

“I followed your scent from your old house,” Scott interrupts, unable to pull his eyes away from Derek's nudity. “Uhh, why don't you have a lock on your door?”

Derek scowls as he grabs a corner of the bedspread to cover his crotch. “Because I usually _hear_ intruders coming.”

“Even while you're coming?” Scott questions then cringes. “Sorry, not appropriate. Wait, was that my shirt?”

“No,” Derek says automatically, but he's pretty stiff, and even Scott heard the blip in his heartbeat.

Scott grins. “Were you getting off on _us_?” he asks. “You came when I said your name! You _were_!”

“Scott...” Derek begins.

“No, you said this wouldn't be awkward,” Scott states as he walks towards the bed and pulls out his shirt that _really_ smells like them. “It's kinda awkward.”

“Then forget it happened,” he suggests.

Scott stands in front of Derek. “I _can't_ ,” he says emphatically, tossing the shirt at Derek. “I found your shirt crumpled up in my closet today. I hadn't even thought about it, then there your scent was, and I came looking for you-”

Derek pulls Scott down, pressing his lips against Scott's, effectively cutting off Scott's nervous rant. Scott groans into the kiss and presses against Derek, his knees on either side of Derek's thighs. The kiss heats up in a matter of moments, and soon, Scott feels Derek flip them over, so he's splayed out on the bed, breathless.

“What is this?” Scott asks as Derek climbs on top of him. “There's a one-off and getting it out of our system, but that's not what this is anymore.”

“I _can't_ just get you out of my system,” Derek tells him unhappily.

Scott smiles. “Yeah, I think that this goes both ways,” he murmurs, pressing his thigh up against Derek's crotch. “I had to take a _really_ cold shower after finding your shirt this morning.”

Derek groans, shifting against Scott's thigh. “Scott,” he says quietly. “I'm serious about this.”

“So am I,” Scott replies, sliding a hand onto the back of Derek's neck. “Just didn't know how to say it before. We kinda just went at it. Not much thought put behind it.”

Bending down, Derek nips Scott ear. “You want something I've put thought behind?” he questions as his hands slide down to open Scott's jeans. “I want to ride you.”

Scott chokes on the thought as Derek yanks down his jeans and boxers. “Really?” he stutters out as he helps kick off clothes, but they pool at his ankles over his sneakers. 

Derek hums in agreements as pushes up Scott's shirt. “Take off your shirt, or I'm shredding this one too,” he warns as he leans down to pull off Scott's shoes, socks, and the rest of his clothing.

“I swear to god, Derek,” Scott mutters pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. “There will be no more shredding my clothing.”

“Sure,” Derek agrees in a way that tells Scott he's just humoring as he reaches under one of his pillows and tosses Scott a small bottle.

Scott catches it with ease. “Uhhh,” he says as he looks over the bottle of lube.

Derek rolls his eyes, snatching the bottle back and popping it open with ease. “Like this,” he tells him as pours some into his hand before grasping Scott's dick, coating it thickly in lube.

“Derek,” he moans, bucking up into Derek's hand.

After bringing Scott to full hardness with a few more strokes, Derek lets go. Scott groans at the loss as he watches Derek press his lube sticky fingers inside himself. His throat goes dry at the sight, staring as Derek pumps his fingers in and out roughly. When Derek pulls his fingers out, Scott feels like his dick is going to explode.

“Derek, please,” Scott begs, biting his lip once the words slip out.

With teeth bared in a grin, Derek grabs the base of Scott's dick and slowly presses down, groaning when the head of Scott's cock slips inside of him. Scott holds his breath as Derek rolls his hips, taking Scott to the hilt and punching the air out of him.

Scott pulls his eyes away from the sight of his cock disappearing into Derek's ass to look up at his face. “Kiss me,” he says breathlessly.

“No,” Derek replies, moving faster and harder with every roll of his hips. “Not until you _move_. I'm not doing _all_ the work, Scott.”

With huff, Scott bucks his hips up when Derek brings his down. “That good enough for you?” he asks, panting as he grabs Derek's ass and digs his fingers into his cheeks.

Derek swallows a moan by leaning down and kissing Scott roughly. Scott melts into the kiss, moving his hands up to drag Derek closer. He feels Derek's hard on against his belly as they fuck, and Scott slides a hand between them grab Derek's cock, jerking it almost in time with their movements.

“Scott,” Derek murmurs brokenly against Scott's lips. “Come on.”

“I'm not coming first this time,” Scott whispers as he tries to angle his thrusts just so. “So you come on, Derek.”

Derek moans loudly, burying his face into Scott's shoulder as he comes messily in Scott's hand and across their stomachs. He bites at Scott's neck as the orgasm wrings through him, and Scott follows soon after, thrusting up frantically and spilling inside of Derek.

A few moments pass with only the sound of their breathing filling the loft. Scott glances down at Derek who raises his head slowly from Scott's shoulder. His face is flushed, and Scott can't help but think it's a really good look on him. Derek shifts slowly off of Scott and flops on the bed next to Scott.

“So,” Scott begins, breaking the silence, “how long have you been thinking about _that_?”

“Too long,” Derek replies, running a hand over his face.

Scott turns to his side to face Derek. “Any other fantasies in there you wanna work on?” he asks cheekily. “I'm probably game.”

Derek moves his arm, just enough to give Scott an slightly incredulous look. “You shouldn't say things like that, Scott.”

“Why not?” he asks, reaching for Derek's face. “I mean, we've established this isn't one off now, right?”

Before Scott can touch him, Derek grabs his wrist firmly. “That doesn't mean it's anything else, Scott,” he states.

Scott narrows his eyes, yanking his arm away before his sits up. “Why does it need a label? You're into me, and I want you. Where is the problem here?”

“You're in high school, Scott. You don't see a problem with this?” Derek questions, sitting up himself before sliding off the bed.

Scott rolls his eyes. “If this is you telling me I'm too _young_ , I'm going punch you in the dick,” he states. “I've been a werewolf for half a year now. I'm thinking any innocence I might have had was gone the moment Peter bit me.”

Derek scowls. “There's different kinds of-”

Scott snorts. “If you mean the sex kind, we both know Allison and I took care of that thoroughly,” he says seriously. “Derek, just spit it out.”

“I'm too old for you,” Derek says firmly. “And you can't possibly understand the consequences of that.”

“Derek...” Scott begins with a frown. 

Derek sighs, running a hand through his sex mused hair. “All of this was a bad idea, and I'm sorry,” he says quietly. “I'm not doing that to you.”

“You didn't do anything I didn't want, Derek,” Scott says quietly. “And it's not like I couldn't have kicked your ass if I needed to.”

Derek side eyes Scott skeptically. “Really?” he stalks back to the bed. “Could you, if I just decided-”

“Derek, stop,” Scott interrupts, placing a hand over Derek's heart. “Why are you so freaked about this?”

“You could get me arrested, for starters,” he replies sarcastically, slapping Scott's hand away. “ _Again_ and this one would stick.”

Scott tilts his head. “This isn't about that,” he says confidently. “You're...really tied up in knots about this.”

Derek sighs as he pulls away from Scott. “Look, Scott, just drop it.”

Scott shook his head, standing up to put a hand on Derek's shoulder. “No,” he murmurs. “I don't think I should. What have you been bottling up, Derek? I won't... I'll drop this if you really need me to, just...”

Taking a deep breath, Derek turns to look at Scott earnestness in his face. “I know this can't end well, because at your age, I was with someone older than me,” he confesses quietly. “It ended with my family burning to death. Can you see why this shouldn't happen?”

A gasp catches in Scott's throat as the revelation hits him. “Derek,” he whispers. “You're not...”

“Who says I'm not, Scott?” Derek asks bitterly. “I've used teenagers, just like she did. Who's to say I didn't use you, just now?”

Scott shakes his head vehemently. “Sure, you're screwed up, Derek, but you are not _her_ ,” he states firmly, squeezing Derek's shoulder. “I may not always agree with you, but I know you care about people. I know you care about me.”

“People I care about get hurt, Scott,” Derek replies, too emotionally drained to pull away from Scott's touch. “All I do is hurt people.”

“Not true,” Scott disagrees. “But nothing I say right now is going to make you believe me, is it?”

Derek shakes his head. “You should go, Scott.”

“Do you really want me to go?” he asks. “Because if you need me, I'm staying. We could just, I don't know, cuddle?”

“Cuddle?” Derek asks in disbelief as Scott gives him a small smile.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, motioning to the bed with a jerk of his head. “You've got a comfortable bed. Might as well take advantage of it.”

“We already did,” Derek mutters before taking a deep breath and letting it out. “All right, but we're not having sex again.”

Scott nods. “It's not what I want, but I'm not going to push you,” he states as he flips the covers over on the bed. “But I won't let you push me away either. Not when we've gotten somewhere today.”

“Did we?” he questions.

“Yeah,” Scott replies as he slips into the bed, pulling on Derek's arm. “I might not know _where_ we got to, but there was definite movement away from not trusting each other.”

Derek smiles weakly as he gives Scott a halfhearted shove as he slides into the bed next to him. “I've...never told anyone about this.”

“And I'm not going to tell anyone,” Scott promises, resting his head against Derek's shoulder lightly. “Just, you know none of that was your fault, right?”

Derek falls silent, and Scott sighs, pressing a small kiss on Derek's collarbone. “You trust me now, right? Just trust me on this, if only just for right now,” he says quietly against Derek's neck.

“I trust you, Scott,” he murmurs honestly, though he avoids agreeing with him.

Scott smiles. “Good,” he says as they curl up together and let the rhythm of their heartbeats and steady breathing lull them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
